The Lion Guard: The Pride Land Twins
by TGRickel
Summary: What happens if two human kids stumble into the Pride Lands and become members of the Lion Guard? *Set after the Return of the Roar. I only own my OCs: Erika, Cole, and their parents. The rest are owned by Disney. Cover art by Vegeta12345. Pokémon VS Lion Guard follows this story.*
1. The Plane Ride to Africa

**The Lion Guard: The Pride Land Twins**

 **Chapter 1: The Plane Ride to Africa**

* * *

In an airplane en route to Africa, there were many passengers excited to enjoy the breath-taking, awe-inspiring savannas at the heart of Africa. One of these passengers was a family, consisting of a father, a mother, and their two children, a son and a daughter who are twins. The 36-year-old father, named Marion Roberts, has short brown hair and blue eyes, and is wearing a red flannel shirt, a white undershirt, dark blue pants with a belt, and grey sneakers. The 32-year-old mother, named Rebecca Roberts, has shoulder-length blonde hair and green eyes and is wearing a white blouse, blue skirt, and brown sandals. Their 11-year-old son, Cole, has his father's hair color and his mother's eye color and is wearing a white and grey striped shirt under a black and green jacket, a green wristband on his right wrist, black and red pants, and black sneakers. Cole's twin sister, Erika, is 10 seconds younger than him, has her father's eye color and her mother's hair color although longer and reaches to her waist and is wearing a white top with red sleeve ends and buttons, a skirt that has a white pockets and a color scheme of red, crimson, gold, and blue, a pink wristband with a matching pink bow on her right wrist, a blue, pink, and gold hair bow on the left side of her head, and red sandals with pink heels. All 4 of them seem to be excited about their summer vacation.

"I'm so excited about our trip to the savanna," Rebecca said.

Marion agreed at what his wife said, "I know. It gives me time away from work and I think I'm gonna start my favorite hobby when I was a kid: exploring the savanna."

"And more time from our school," Cole continued.

"Hey! I can see the savanna from up here," Erika exclaimed as she gazed at the savanna below from her window.

* * *

Once the airplane had landed in the airport, the Roberts unloaded their bags from the luggage conveyor belt. As they exit the airport, Erika could feel the fresh African air around her. She and her family waited for a taxi to take them to their favorite hotel: The African Holiday, which is several miles from the airport since people wanted to avoid noisy airplanes coming to and from the airport. After driving their, Marion and Rebecca headed to the counter to check in while Cole and Erika were sitting at the lobby near the counter. Erika is reading a newspaper from a nearby shelf and Cole is playing a video game on his tablet.

After the family has checked in, they finally went to their designated hotel room. Its number is 425 and it consists of three beds (one for Marion and Rebecca, one for Erika, and one for Cole), a cheetah-themed carpet, air con, a bay window, and a perfect view of the savanna outside.

The family didn't stay in their hotel room for long. They had their lunch at the restaurant near the main lobby. Marion and Rebecca ordered a garden-themed salad fit for the two of them, Cole ordered a baby back ribs, and Erika ordered a grilled salmon with a side of greens. While they were eating...

"Hey, Cole, Erika, after lunch, why don't we go exploring the savanna? What do you say?" Marion asked.

"That's a great idea, Dad," Cole said.

After lunch, the family decided to explore the savanna outside. They even rented an ATV to go around the savanna.

"Now, kids, stay near the ATV and don't get lost, okay," Rebecca said.

"Okay, Mom," Erika and Cole simultaneously said.

Erika and Cole went exploring in the savanna but they also made sure that they have to stay close to the vehicle. While Erika and Cole are observing the flora and fauna around them, they noticed a small honey badger not far from them. It was sitting on a large flat rock. It has a wound on its right arm. As Erika and Cole approached the little critter, it flinched upon seeing them.

"It's okay, little guy. We're not gonna hurt you," Erika said, "Cole, do you have a first aid kit?" she asked her twin brother.

"I always carry one anywhere and anytime," Cole said, giving Erika his first aid kit.

Erika then took out an antibacterial spray and used it on the honey badger's wound and covered it with her blue handkerchief. When she is done, Erika and Cole then headed back to the ATV.

* * *

As soon as the twins were gone, the honey badger noticed a lion cub stalking towards him.

"Bunga, where were you? We've been worried sick," the lion cub said.

"Kion, it's okay. I'm fine, really," Bunga said.

Kion then noticed the handkerchief on Bunga's right arm and asked, "Hey what's that?"

"I don't know. I think I saw two humans who are with me. One of them had a thingamajig and the other tended my wound and covered it with this whatchamacallit. Do you know what it is, Kion?," Bunga said.

"No,"Kion shook his head.

"That's exactly what I was expecting," a mandrill named Rafiki appeared upside-down and in front of Kion and Bunga.

"Rafiki, how much did you hear about our conversation?" Kion asked.

Rafiki said, "I've heard enough and I think I need to show you something in the Lair of the Lion Guard." He then headed off to Pride Rock, with Kion and Bunga following him.

As the three arrived in Pride Rock, Kion and Bunga called on their fellow Lion Guard members. Rafiki climbed on a rock and stood in front of the Lion Guard.

He then started telling something to them, "It is said that the Lion Guard consists of 5 members: The leader, the bravest, the fastest, the keenest of sight, and the strongest."

"Well, yeah. I mean - " Fuli said before Beshte nudged her.

"Shh," Beshte said, letting Rafiki continue.

"But many didn't know that there was a second part of the legend," Rafiki said before moving some ivy vines away to reveal another painting. It was almost the same as the first painting and the only difference is that Kion's Lion Guard had two new members which are, in fact, humans. More specifically, Erika and Cole.

Rafiki continued his narration, "The next part of the legend says that a sixth member and a seventh member shall be chosen by a former king. The purest of heart and the wisest. It is said that these two members shall come from the world of man and shall bring harmony to our circle of life and theirs. Mufasa has chosen. It is time!" Rafiki announced once more as he raised his staff in the air.

"Hevi kabisa," Kion whispered under his breath. Little did he or the others know that his older sister, Kiara was listening to everything Rafiki mentioned. At the same time, a certain familiar threat was also listening and headed back to the Outlands.

* * *

Once the Roberts are back to the hotel, Marion asked his two kids.

"So what did you do while exploring?"

"Well, we observed many flora and fauna that we don't know and we also tended the wounds of a honey badger. I don't think it attacked us," Erika said.

"That sounds good, dear," Rebecca said.

Later, after dinner, the Roberts headed back to their room to go to bed. Erika turned off the lights except for the one near the door. As the Roberts are sound asleep, they didn't know that two rays of light shone upon Erika and Cole. As the light died down, Erika's left shoulder and Cole's right hand glowed until they reveal the Lion Guard marks. Rafiki was right. Erika and Cole are chosen as the new members of the Lion Guard.

* * *

 **Author's Note: This is by far my first FanFiction work not to be a remake. Feel free to comment but NO ****flames, curses, or any negative comments. Cole's outfit is inspired by Nate's student outfit in Pokestar Studios while Erika's outfit is inspired by Rosa's student outfit also in Pokestar Studios, both from Pokemon Black and White Versions 2.**

 **P.S.,**

 **MERRY CHRISTMAS TO ALL MY FELLOW AUTHORS AND READERS.**


	2. Two Worlds Collide

**The Lion Guard:** **The Pride Land Twins**

 **Chapter 2: Two Worlds Collide**

* * *

It was still nighttime. Almost every animal in the savanna is fast asleep. In Pride Rock, Kion was getting ready to sleep when he heard his father calling out to him.

"Kion, can you come here?" Simba said.

"Okay, Dad," Kion answered back. But when Kion went to see his father, he notices Simba's angry face that made him gulp and chuckle nervously.

"Kion, I heard what Kiara said to me earlier. You and Bunga saw humans in Pride Lands?! And you think that those humans will be a part of the Lion Guard?! " Simba asked furiously.

"Well, yeah, Dad, it's because - " Kion tried to reassure but his father interrupted him.

"Kion, I allowed you to have members of the Lion Guard who aren't lions but I won't accept humans as members until I know that they are worthy of it," Simba said, still furious. Suddenly, Rafiki smacked Simba on the head with his staff.

"You know you can't forbid this legend just as you can't stop your father's choice. Tomorrow, these two humans will receive the royal light blessing from Mufasa," Rafiki said.

"Hold on. That blessing is only for the royal family," Simba intervened before being smacked again by Rafiki's staff.

"Simba, these humans would make a great influence to the whole savanna and of course, to their kind. Also, these humans will become Kion's royal advisers." Rafiki finished as he headed back to his baobab tree home.

As Kion is heading back to sleep, Simba looked at the sky and said, "Father, I hope you know what you are doing right now."

He then headed to sleep right next to Nala.

* * *

As Erika and Cole are asleep, the next thing they know, they are in a dark, barren wasteland with little or no life in it aside from them. There was also fog so they can't see what's around them except for the area they were standing on.

"Hello? Anybody here? Hello?" Cole called out but all he got was silence.

Erika looked around, "That's funny. Everything seems so dry and quiet."

Suddenly, Erika and Cole heard sinister laughter around them which caused them to huddle together in fear since they don't like that sound when they are alone. Then, shadows of menacing-looking animals are seen slowly heading straight towards them. They had nothing to do but run away from those shadows. As they hide behind a rock and expect the worse to come, they later heard a voice that was coming from the sky and a beam of light was shining on them.

"You two have been chosen," the voice in the sky said to the twins.

"What do you mean 'we've been chosen'?" Erika asked curiously.

The voice in the sky replied, "You have been chosen to be a part of my grandson's group. Go to the farthest part of the savanna and you'll find out what it is." It then disappeared and everything faded to white.

As the dream sequence ended, Erika and Cole woke up with a jolt. They look at the clock and realized it was 2:30 a.m. so they resumed their sleep.

* * *

The next day, as the sun starts to rise on the African horizon, the Roberts family are now waking up to the sun's rays peeking through the bay window. Erika was the first to go to the bathroom. She took a short shower and changed her clothes yet she failed to notice her Lion Guard mark on her left shoulder. Next, Cole did the same things as Erika, the only difference is that he also did his business at the toilet bowl. He also didn't notice his Lion Guard mark on his right hand. Rebecca went in the bathroom next and Marion was the last. When the family is now ready to start another day during their two-week-long vacation. They all had breakfast in the restaurant near the lobby. The restaurant has a breakfast buffet, ranging from Java rice to Belgian waffles.

The Roberts sat at their own table, eating their breakfast. Erika and Cole are slightly groggy from their dream but they decided to keep it to themselves.

After the Roberts were done with breakfast, they had another savanna expedition. As Erika and Cole are observing the gazelles leaping by, both noticed Bunga staring right at them.

"Hey, Erika," Cole tapped his sister's shoulder, "It's that honey badger we saw yesterday."

"Yeah. Let's go after him," Erika said slyly. Cole gasped at what she said.

"What?! Erika, have you lost your marbles?! Mom said we should stay near the ATV and don't get lost. Otherwise, we'll be in big trouble," Cole reassured her but he then saw Erika chasing after Bunga.

"Hey, get back here, Erika! I don't want both of us in big trouble!" Cole yelled as he ran after Erika.

For several minutes, Erika chased Bunga across the savanna, with Cole hot on her trail. Little did any of the three know that Bunga was leading Erika and Cole to the Pride Lands. When the twins saw Pride Rock, they stopped short and started walking around, wondering where they are while Bunga continued running and didn't look back.

"I haven't been to this part of the savanna before," Erika said.

Cole agreed to what his sister said, "Neither have I. This must be the area that sky voice is talking. But I think we better head back."

"Yeah," Erika said. As they headed back to the ATV, they realized that they have run several kilometers away from the ATV's parking spot and were tired from it so they decided to rest under a large tree first. Since the African air was so cool and refreshing, Erika and Cole sat down with their backs pressed on the tree's trunk. The African breeze is so cool that the twins fell asleep. Little did they know that the tree they were resting by was actually Rafiki's baobab tree home. And of course, Rafiki was there watching them before he left to Pride Rock.

10 minutes later, while Erika and Cole are still fast asleep, a group of 5 hyenas and a vulture were slowly approaching the two sleeping kids.

"Mzingo, are you sure that these two are the new Lion Guard members that monkey talked about last night?" one of the hyenas said to the vulture.

"They sure are, Janja. And I know that these two will pose as threats to us and the Outlands," Mzingo said as he, Janja, and the rest of hyenas silently crept towards the two oblivious kids.

Meanwhile, Ono was doing his usual fly-by's when he noticed the hyenas ready to attack and kill Erika and Cole, who are still asleep and too oblivious to notice the hyenas a few seconds ago.

"Oh no. I have to warn Kion about this," he said before flying to Pride Rock to tell Kion what is happening now.

As soon as Janja and the hyenas readied their claws and were about to attack the twins, they hear a certain loud roar and looked to the right. They noticed the Lion Guard standing with determined looks on their faces.

"Janja! I should've known it was you all along. You think you can harm these humans and get away with it?" Kion yelled angrily at the Outsiders.

"Well, duh. I heard about the second part of the Lion Guard legend from your baboon friend. And of course, destroying these two humans will of course weaken your group," Janja replied as he and the Outsiders slowly and menacingly approach the two sleeping and oblivious kids.

Not wanting to see the twins get attacked and hurt, Kion resorted to only thing he can do whenever he is in tight spot: the Roar of the Elders.

"Leave them ALOOOOOOOONE!" he yelled which later became a roar as the clouds above him were turned into roaring lion heads. This made the hyenas scurried back to the Outlands. But Erika and Cole didn't notice that their Lion Guard marks glowed as well as the marks of the other Lion Guard members.

"Way to scare them off like that, Kion!" Bunga said enthusiastically before turning to the still-sleeping twins, "I'm guessing we'll have to carry them back to Pride Rock."

"Yeah," Kion said.

Beshte, being the strongest Lion Guard member, carried Erika and Cole to Pride Rock. Both of them didn't know it, but then and there, their adventures had just begun.

* * *

 **Author's Note: If any of you have a DeviantArt account and is a fan of the Lion Guard, can you please make me a cover art that shows the title of this story and the Lion Guard members, including Erika and Cole in their transformation outfits? If you don't know what these transformation outfits, just see the current cover art or visit the official wikia of Brave Frontier, type 'Havoc Girl Luly' and 'Lawful Warrior Aneil' and click their pictures.**


	3. Mufasa's Blessing

**The Lion Guard:** **The Pride Land Twins**

 **Chapter 3: Mufasa's Blessing**

* * *

When the Lion Guard had arrived in Pride Rock, they went inside the Lair of the Lion Guard, where they set the two sleeping human kids down. Kion splashed some water from a nearby puddle on the kids' faces. This has caused them to wake up with a jolt. As they rubbed their eyes, they notice that Kion, Bunga, Fuli, Beshte, and Ono are standing right in front of them. Cole is afraid that they might attack him so he scurried himself to a dark corner in the cave but Erika remained calm and only stayed sitting on the spot.

"I guess only one of them is scared of us, huh?" Beshte said.

"Well, let's not dilly-dally. We should get them to Pride Rock," Ono said before the Lion Guard headed outside the cave. Erika was bewildered at first but decided to follow them. Before she headed outside, she went to Cole's hiding place to tell him to follow her to the point of Pride Rock.

* * *

Finaly, the Lion Guard and the human twins arrived at Pride Rock's peak. Rafiki gestured Erika and Cole to stand side by side near the edge of the peak.

These humans must have a greater destiny than I thought. All the kings of the past our gathering to give them their blessing" the mandrill announced.

Simba frowned unimpressed, "I still think this is a mistake", he grumbled, "Our pride has always been made up of lions. I agreed to allow Kion to have Lion Guard members that are not lions but I refuse to let two humans guide my son in his royal duties", he said firmly and watched as a swirl of wind blew through Rafiki's fur who proceeded to giggle and bowed to the gathering clouds before walking over to Simba and hit him on the head with his staff again.

"You're father says Hakuna Matata!" he said simply with a giggle.

All the Pride Landers have gathered around Pride Rock having seen the clouds gather over Pride Rock.

Rafiki held up his hands high, "Animals of the Pride Lands, we are gathered here today for a momentous occasion." Rafiki announced. The animals started muttering in confusion.

"A new age has begun. Mufasa has chosen the purest of heart and the wisest!" he continued and the animals proceeded to look at each other with excitement, hoping it will be one of them.

"The chosen ones come from the land of man!" he announced causing the gathered to gasp in horror and murmurs of terror began to circle.

Simba watched in embarrassment, "I knew this was a bad idea," he murmured in embarrassment as Rafiki tried to reassure the animals in vein but they soon fell silent when a powerful roar emerged from the clouds as the sun shone through hitting the two humans directly. All the animals watched in amazement.

Kion watched with wide eyes as the humans floated a few feet from their spot and magically changed clothes and then looked at his shoulder and watched as his Lion Guard mark began to glow. The other Lion Guard members' marks also began to glow as the kings of the past roared. Rafiki stepped back as the human's eyes shot open as she gasped for breath. The Pride Lands fell silent as the humans knelt down. The sun shone through the clouds.

"Please stand, chosen ones," Mufasa boomed causing the animals eyes to widen as they heard their former king speak.

The human looked cautious towards the clouds where the voice had come from and she stood slowly. The animals gasped as they stepped back,

"You two have been chosen as the most purest of heart and the wisest to guide my grandson, Kion" Mufasa announced causing Kion to scamper forward, much to Simba's protest.

"You two have been blessed with the lion's voice so that you may speak and also understand the subjects that stand before you" Mufasa told her.

"Now step forward and introduce yourself. Let your names be known" Mufasa said as the clouds faded.

The two humans looked as their Lion Guard marks shimmered before taking a step forward,

"Erika and Cole. We are Erika and Cole," they announced and the animals were silent with shock as they contemplated Mufasa's surprising choice.

* * *

In truth, Erika and Cole thought they were dreaming but everything seemed to be real. They remembered the dream they had last night and what the sky voice said was, in fact, true. They looked down at the little lion cub that stood beside them and couldn't help but smile as they knelt down.

"Hello there," Erika greeted kindly and Kion smiled brightly,

"Hi, humans," he responded causing their eyes to widen in surprise but still managed to smile,

"Wow... The voice in the sky was right... We can understand you," Cole said before he became nervous when an firm expression faced Simba stepped forward.

"That 'voice in the sky' as you so politely put it was my father. Former King of Pride Rock," He told her firmly causing the twins to feel guilty.

"We... we're sorry. We didn't realize" Erika said but Rafiki stepped forward.

"Do not be too hard on these humans, Simba. They shall learn just as Kion will," He reminded him causing Simba to sigh as he returned his gaze towards the human.

"They sleep outside tonight," he said firmly before turning and Kion frowned.

"But dad..." he tried but Simba looked at his son firmly,

"My decision is final!" he growled. Cole stepped forward coming to Kion's side and smiled at him gently.

"It's alright Kion. We respect your father's choice," he reassured the young cub.

* * *

Meanwhile, back on the other side of the savanna...

Marion and Rebecca were impatiently waiting for their children to arrive. They just realized that Erika and Cole have been gone for far too long and they were both getting tired of waiting.

"That's it. I'm not taking anymore chances. I'm gonna call the cops and give those kids a piece of my mind," Marion angrily said as he pulled out his phone to call the cops.

* * *

 **Author's Note: I'm still looking for someone who can create a cover art for me. I like the cover art showing Erika and Cole from the waist up on the upper part and the rest of the Lion Guard on the lower part. All of them appeared as silhouettes with only their eyes and their Lion Guard marks visible. Also, I like Erika and Cole in their transformation outfits. If there is anyone, just PM me.**


	4. Battle Against the Outlanders

**The Lion Guard:** **The Pride Land Twins**

 **Chapter 4: Battle Against the Outlanders**

* * *

After Erika and Cole received the Royal Light Blessing from Mufasa, they are now playing baobab ball with Kion and Bunga, just outside Pride Rock. While they are playing…

"So tell us, what do humans look like?" Kion asked.

"Well, we humans are what we call the higher species in the world since we have the knowledge over almost everything. Every one of us is really unique, depending on our appearance, gender, nationality, or temperament," Cole stated.

"So you're saying that all humans are all different," Bunga asked.

"Yep. But we all live harmoniously despite all our worldwide problems like terrorism, war, and famine. So it's just like you guys, you Pride Landers live together and harmony and you all respect the Circle of Life, right?" Erika answered.

"Yeah, and those who defy our rules end up living in the Outlands, where all they only could do is despise us Pride Landers and scavenge for leftovers," Kion said.

* * *

Meanwhile, at a police station, Marion and Rebecca are talking to a police officer about their AWOL children.

"So, what do your children look like?" the cop asked.

"Here's a picture of them," Marion handed the cop a picture of Erika and Cole.

"I see," the cop said, "Now where and when was the last time you saw your kids?"

"Well, we were on a safari exploration today and I told Erika and Cole to stay close to the vehicle, but for some reason, they didn't listen. And once they get back, I'm gonna ground them for 2 whole weeks," Rebecca said with slight anger in her voice.

* * *

"Okay. I'll sent a search team to find your two children right now," the police officer said.

In the Outlands, Janja and Mzingo had a meeting with their fellow Outlanders.

"I'm telling you all, those two human kids are greater threats than Kion and his boonies," Mzingo announced.

"But I know they can't defeat and overpower us since we can only be defeated by lions," Janja said, as everyone muttered in agreement.

* * *

Back in the Pride Lands, the Roberts twins and the royal family are outside the king's den. Nala had a short conversation with Erika and Cole.

"How old are you two?" Nala asked the Roberts twins.

"We're 11 years old. We're also twins and technically, I am older then Erika by 10 seconds," Cole replied.

Before Simba could enter the king's den. Zazu flew forward with a worried expression,

"Sire. Hyenas are charging towards Pride Rock," he told him causing Simba to growl,

"Nala, keep Kion and Kiara here," Simba told his queen who nodded as she held her cubs close protectively, much to Kion's protests.

Erika and Cole watched as all the animals ran in terror as the hyenas snapped at them,

"We have to do something!" Erika said.

"Yeah!" Cole agreed and the twins tried to run but Rafiki stopped them.

"Fear not, Erika and Cole. King Simba has this battle at paw," he assured her and the twins felt hopeless as they watched Simba lunge at the Hyenas and their eyes widened,

"Your highness, look out!" Cole yelled as one of the hyenas lunged, latching their teeth onto Simba's front leg, causing him to fall forward and he struggled to stand back up. Erika shook her head before she and Cole ran past Rafiki towards the battlefield but felt a voice run through her mind.

"Do not be foolish, Erika and Cole" Mufasa spoke.

"Either one or two humans are no match to a pack of fully grown hyenas," he told them, causing the twins to frown.

"We need to help your son," Cole murmured as he and Erika could practically sense Mufasa smiling.

"A human's strength such as your own is a great deal of strength indeed but these hyenas can only be beaten by a lion," he told them as his voice faded and Erika and Cole felt the words run through them veins and their eyes glowed for a second as they stepped towards the battlefield.

The hyenas laughed manically as Simba stood weakly but found it hard to take another step,

"Awwwww, is the little kitten hurt?" Chungu mocked, causing Simba to growl angrily as they stalked towards him slowly.

"Go away," a voice said firmly causing the hyenas to turn and see Erika and Cole glaring at them in anger. They laughed manically once more.

"Oooooooo, the big bad humans have come to tell us off," Cheezi laughed causing Erika to glare firmly as they turned back towards Simba preparing to pounce.

"I said GO AWWWWAAAAYYYY!" Erika yelled except this time, it came out as a lion's roar and the clouds above her turned into roaring lion heads as the sun shone down upon her causing her and Cole's Lion Guard marks to shine brightly, fangs to jut out from their mouths, and red marks appear on their cheeks (two on each side).

All they hyenas could only do is watch in terror as the wind swirled strongly around the twins and when it faded, they saw two lion cubs in the twins' place, growling warningly. Lioness Cub Erika has gold fur and white paws while Lion Cub Cole has the same fur color as Erika and instead of white paws, he has a small tuft of brown hair on his head. They both still have the red marks on their faces.

"Did I make myself clear this time?" Lioness Cub Erika growled, causing all the hyenas to shake with fear and Cole leapt towards them before chasing them back towards the Outlands and roared at them.

"Don't come back!" he roared and Simba watched in amazement as the two cubs turned back towards him with an exhausted expression as the wind surrounded her once more as they transformed back to their human forms before fainting. It didn't take long for the residents of Pride Rock to come to Simba and the twins' assistance.

From Pride Rock, Nala, Kiara, and Kion witnessed the whole battle.

"Did you see that? That was awesome!" Kion said, cheerfully.

"But how is this possible? Only you can do the Roar of the Elders, Kion," Kiara was shocked and confused by what Erika just did.

"That is something I don't know, too," Nala remarked.

* * *

Back at the police station, Erika's roar can also be heard but not very loud. Marion was the first to hear it.

"Did you hear that?" Marion asked his wife.

"Yeah. It's like the sound of a lion's roar," Rebecca replied before she gasped, "What if our kids get attacked and injured by lions."

"Don't worry, dear. I'm sure they will be fine," Marion assured.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Bet you didn't know that Erika can do the Roar of the Elders, despite being a human and that she is the younger twin. Also, sorry for this chapter being short, I suffered from writer's block for a few months and almost ran out of ideas. The red marks on Erika's and Cole's faces are inspired from Ara Han's Celestial Fox persona from the video game Elsword.**


End file.
